leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Anorith (Pokémon)
|} Anorith (Japanese: アノプス Anopth) is a dual-type Fossil introduced in Generation III. It is resurrected from a Claw Fossil and evolves into starting at level 40. Biology Anorith is a greenish-gray, arthropod Pokémon, resembling an . A stalk extends from either side of its head, with large, spherical eyes at the tips. The middle of its head is black with two red, teardrop-shaped markings, and an x-shaped mouth is visible on the underside of its torso. Beneath its head are two large, segmented claws that serve as weapons and are used to capture prey. On each side of its body are four white appendages with red tips. These wing-like projections are used to propel Anorith through the water. Now extinct in the wild, it lived in of ancient times. It is still extant under the ownership of s through revival from Claw Fossils. Despite this, Anorith can no longer thrive in today's oceans because the water composition has changed since ancient times. In the anime Major appearances Anorith debuted in Where's Armaldo?. Residing on a small island called Wales Island, located the east of Hoenn's mainland, it was being studied by Professor Proctor and Annie Proctor alongside the other Fossil Pokémon from Hoenn. During the episode, it evolved into . Minor appearances An Anorith appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. An Anorith appeared in Wild in the Streets, where it was seen along with several other Pokémon within the habitat created for the revived Fossil Pokémon. A Anorith appeared in a fantasy in Ancient Family Matters!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Anorith first appeared in The Last Battle XIV, as a wild Pokémon pictured in one of the many photographs of unseen Pokémon that discovered. An Anorith was set free alongside an during 's stay in Fallarbor Town in Tanks, but No Tanks, Anorith & Lileep, and using the raw talent in battle that he inherited from Norman, he calmed them (when he saw that nobody was looking, of course). In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ocean ( |Sapphire Field}})}} |area=Endless Level 47, Endless Level 68, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Oblivia Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Chrysalia (special), Cragspur (special)}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 520}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Adventure Camp Anorith|Japan|Japanese|15|July 21, 2012 to September 30, 2013|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Anorith}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20}} |Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40|*}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 116 or higher |link= , , }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=348 |name2=Armaldo |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Bug}} Sprites Trivia * Anorith and its evolution are the only Pokémon with the Ability that are also weak to . Origin Anorith appears to be closely based on an '' with some characteristics of a . It greatly resembles as well, having similar eyes and feather-like protrusions on its sides. Name origin Anorith may be a combination of Anomalocaris, , and lith (rock or stone). Anopth may be a combination of Anomalocaris and . In other languages External links |} Category:Fossil Pokémon de:Anorith es:Anorith fr:Anorith it:Anorith ja:アノプス zh:太古羽虫